


Hunted by the Beast

by Coop500



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Gentle, Protection, Safekeeping, Suspense, safe vore, spooky at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop500/pseuds/Coop500
Summary: A young girl is hunted by a certain good natured, if a bit mischievous, Beast in Manhattan park.
Kudos: 7





	Hunted by the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains soft, non-fatal and gentle vore, meaning one person swallows another whole, but don't worry no one is harmed by this and it's done in a protective, safekeeping sense.
> 
> Heya! So uh, I mostly wrote this story to attempt to practice more with suspense. IDK if it was successful, but folks on discord and DA convinced me it was worth posting here so here we are! I hope someone out there likes it.
> 
> Vincent is more OOC in this than I'd like, but again this was just practice so I wasn't too worried about it... >.> Usually I strive to keep characters as ICly as possible though.

A young child sneezed as she made her way through the city park in New York. It was the closest thing she could get to a forest, and she liked nature. It made her feel calmer than being in the alleyways and streets... But it was November, the night air was chilly and the slight wind nipped at her skin, she wasn't dressed for this at all. The moon was full, giving her some light, but it also made it colder with no clouds to hold in any of the day's warmth. 

She wondered if it was allowed to sleep in the park? It was so big, maybe she could get away with it if she picked a hidden spot and woke up early enough in the morning. Lilly was getting used to having to live that way... Cold, sleepless nights, waking up at the crack of dawn to move along before adults found her. She was only seven after all, so it was understandable most adults would be worried about her running around all alone. But she didn't want to be stuffed in an orphanage again, or given to mean step parents that would hurt her. 

Lilly searched for a little nook to nestle herself in, between some trees or in some brush without thorns. As she searched, the little one started to feel... uneasy, like she wasn't alone. She paused and looked around, feeling a spike of fear run through her when she could have sworn she just saw something large move at the corner of her eye. The child gulped and shivered again, both from the cold and worry about what that was. 

After a bit of silence, the girl turned away slowly and continued on. She was still on edge though, unsure if it was her mind playing tricks on her, or if something was really out there. This was just a park, so it shouldn't have any large, dangerous animals in it, right? 

As soon as she thought that, she heard a stick snap behind her.

Lilly let out a frightened, soft squeak and started to speed walk away. She was always told to never run from a wild animal, it triggers their instinct to give chase and nearly everything ran faster than she could. But she wasn't about to stand here and let it eat her either. She weaved her way through the trees, off the main beaten path now. She felt panicked, helpless, what was she supposed to do? She had a few options but none sounded good. She could try to stand up to the beast and seem big and scary, but she was anything but scary... 

She could drop to the ground and act dead, maybe it would leave her alone? If not though then she'd have trapped herself. Soon she decided the best option was to hide. So Lilly started to search for a good hiding spot. She didn't hear or see anything yet to indicate the beast was after her, but she was too nervous to look back behind her and figured it was safe to assume it was until proven otherwise. Lilly tried her best to remain calm as she searched, but her nerves started to get to her. Fear of the unknown, what was it? Was it still after her? Would it hurt her? And what would she do if it caught her? 

Soon the little one spotted a nice heavy park bench, she could hide under that! She felt a moment of relief as she approached, but soon froze in her tracks before she got to it. Behind the bench, golden predatory eyes peered out from the darkness at her. That confirmed it, something was indeed here and it was scary. A low, ominous growl rumbled through the air, causing Lilly to whirl around and walk away again. 

She took shaky, uneven steps, forcing herself not to run but oh so desperately wanting to. She had to get out of the park, the beast couldn't get her if she was surrounded by people, right? There were not really any big crowds at night but usually there was late night shoppers and such roaming about. She was so deep in the park though, she had a lot of walking ahead of her before she got out. 

Lilly tried her best not to speed up, but she could have sworn she heard footsteps behind her. It was hard to hear much beyond her own heartbeat hammering in her ears though. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her, as she slowly started to panic more and more. The child wasn't even sure if she was going the right way, she couldn't see any lights or anything no matter where she looked. But she hoped if she kept walking away in a straight line she'd eventually get out. 

As the poor orphan walked, her pace picked up speed without her noticing, her eyes frantically darting around, watching for the beast. 

However, the little one looked away from where she was going just a little too much, and soon collided with a firm object in her path. 

She let out a 'omph' sound and felt, for a moment, herself falling backwards. Strong hands gripped her waist though and stopped her. 

"I'm sorry I-I didn't see you." Lilly apologized first, but she felt relieved, a person! She was saved! She looked up then, to see who she bumped into.

The girl felt the color drain from her face, as she saw those very same predatory golden eyes peering down at her. She looked down at the beast's hands then, seeing them armed with black claws, glistening in the moonlight. It was not an animal, it was... a man? But not a normal man, he was some kind of monster.

She heard him growl again, deep and rumbling, but it didn't sound overly aggressive? She saw a soft smile on his face, not seeming to be angry or threatening. Maybe he was a gentle beast?

Then she heard a strange... gurgling sound? Or groaning? It didn't sound like the others though, it came from his-

His stomach, he was hungry. She looked at his middle, covered in a black shirt, with a green coat around his sides but not zipped up. She felt a mixture of familiarity with him being a person, but also growing horror in knowing he was certainly not normal and he had a empty belly. She was perfect size to fill him up, she only reached to his waist in height and she was pretty scrawny, so there wasn't a whole lot she could do.

She looked up at his face again, just in time to see him lick his lips, before he lifted her up and brought her towards him. Lilly tried to speak, to say anything, ask him to spare her or maybe at least get him to his human mindset? But it was like her throat closed up, while his opened as his jaws parted. 

Soft pink flesh pulsated at the back of his mouth, his throat, the saliva glistening even more than his claws did. It was like a dark tunnel, ready to accept her inside. His breath was warm as it washed over her face, before he eased her head inside. Lilly squeezed her eyes shut and tensed, waiting for the pain of him biting down. But it never came... Instead, his soft tongue just gently licked over her face for just a few short moments, before he gulped. 

Powerful, slick muscles engulfed her head and shoulders all in one, and the child soon realized he was swallowing her up whole. She thought her life was over, but it wasn't yet! The little one wiggled in his grasp as hard and as violent as she could, hoping to encourage him to let her go. But the warmth of his throat was oddly soothing to her cold body, and as much as she wanted to thrash and squirm in hopes of making him cough her out, all she really managed was a few soft wiggles. She was so tired, weak and cold, she couldn't even summon the energy to fight as much as she wanted to. 

She heard him growl again, sounding... content? Before he gulped again, easing more her down into his snug gullet. She realized she was already halfway down his throat, in just two gulps? And her legs would surely pose no challenge in slurping up. Lilly was done for before she even had a chance to react, fitting pretty much perfectly inside of him. 

She whimpered softly as the gentle flesh around her kneaded her down deeper inside of the beast. The process didn't hurt her any, and if she didn't know she was being eaten, it was actually pretty... soothing and snug. His throat muscles soothed her aches and minor wounds from living on the streets, the warmth of his interior body chased the cold away pretty rapidly and there was a part of her that oddly felt... comforted by the idea of being contained inside of something else bigger and stronger than she was. 

She heard the beast murmur and growl softly to her, and not out of satisfaction. It almost sounded like he was trying to comfort her. Why would he care? Unless.... maybe he wasn't going to hurt her?

She felt a ring of muscle open up around her head, allowing her to pass through and slip down inside of what she assumed was the man's belly. But she didn't smell anything bad, no acidic odors or anything. It just smelled earthly and humid. She felt his jaws close behind her feet, and one final gulp to send her down inside. The walls stretched to accommodate her form as she slid down and curled up inside, but it was a bit like a cross between a hammock and a crib. Soft, fleshy walls enveloped and cradled her and the belly rumbled happily around her from being full and satisfied. 

The beast growled again, this time he did sound happy. Lilly was unsure what to think so far, the process was gentle and didn't hurt her a single bit. But he ATE her, alive and whole! And she was currently trapped, nestled away in his tummy. Soon, she felt what she assumed was his hands softly rubbing her form in his belly. Gosh she felt so small, both of his hands almost covered her entire curled up form, and she imagined she was probably just a rather adorable sized lump under his black shirt. 

She heard him hum happily again, before he finally spoke to her. "It's okay little one, I'm not going to hurt you."

His voice was deep and powerful, but it held a lace of gentleness to it. He sounded genuine and he had no reason to lie anyway, he already had her stuffed away in his stomach. 

"I do apologize for scaring you. I just... heard you were up for adoption, and saw you alone and cold in this park and you're just so little and, dare I say, cute~ I knew you'd fit perfectly in my belly." He explained, and Lilly felt his hands press down a little on her as they rubbed. It didn't hurt, and it helped her understand a bit on what his intentions were. 

He just wanted to keep her safe and snug, granted she wasn't sure if it had to be in his gut, but she was in here now. Based on his comment about her being up for adoption, she assumed that meant he planned to keep her. Little Lilly wouldn't mind that, he seemed kind, even if he basically hunted her down and gobbled her up. Though she had to admit she was starting to like being in his warm, comfy tummy. 

"Thank you mister... I uhm, I am comfortable in here... I w-would like to stay, if that's okay?" She asked timidly, one of her little hands softly pressing back. 

"Of course, you may come out whenever you want~ And until then I'll keep you safe and snug inside." He said, and she was thankful to hear she wasn't forcefully trapped in here. She smiled and snuggled against her soft surroundings, slowly starting to relax and trust that she was perfectly fine. 

She soon felt him walk, and she assumed he was heading home. Lilly wanted to say more, but she was tired, and she didn't know what to say. So she closed her eyes lightly, and allowed the soft swaying of the Beast's tummy to comfort her and ease her into a peaceful slumber, safely tucked away from the world.


End file.
